


McCoy's Influence (Part 4 - The Distraction)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [100]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Desperate Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puzzled James T. Kirk, The Distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "The Distraction"Spock explains why he does not have a report ready for Kirk.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Four Part Drabbles [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Kudos: 21





	McCoy's Influence (Part 4 - The Distraction)

“Did you get that report read and evaluated with your personal recommendations for me?” Kirk asked Spock.

“I will shortly, Captain.”

Kirk frowned. “The details were that complicated for you? It wasn’t rocket science, Commander, just housing requirements for planets similar to Vulcan.”

“I realize that and I have arranged for future distractions not to disturb me.”

“Meaning?”

“An announced period of meditation will actually be dedicated to this report.”

“Is such deceit necessary?”

“It is if I wish to avoid Dr. McCoy.”

“Tell him to leave you alone for awhile.”

“It is not Dr. McCoy’s willpower that concerns me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
